Field
Embodiments relate to processors to execute memory access instructions. In particular, embodiments relate to processors to execute memory access instructions having duplicate memory indices (e.g., gather and scatter instructions).
Background Information
Processors are commonly operable to execute instructions to access memory. For example, processors may execute load instructions to load or read data from memory and/or store instructions to store or write data to memory.
Some processors are operable to execute vector gather instructions. For example, Intel® Advanced Vector Extensions Programming Reference, document reference number 319433-011, published June 2011, describes several vector gather (VGATHER) instructions (e.g., VGATHERDPD, VGATHERQPD, VGATHERDPS, VGATHERQPS, VPGATHERDD, VPGATHERQD, VPGATHERDQ, and VPGATHERQQ). Vector gather instructions are also referred to herein simply as gather instructions. Often, the gather instructions may cause the processor to load or gather multiple data elements indicated by multiple corresponding memory indices and store the gathered data elements as packed data result in a destination storage location.